


The Sexiest Photoshoot Ever!

by Baz



Category: Easy A (2010), Hellcats, La La Land (2016), Phil of the Future, Superbad (2007), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: After finding out that Todd is doing a nude photoshoot, and the photographer is looking for a female model to pose with him, Olive leaps to the chance to pose alongside Todd.However, she is absolutely terrified and is not sure about doing it.Will Olive pluck up the courage to do it?





	The Sexiest Photoshoot Ever!

THE SEXIEST PHOTOSHOOT EVER!

 

From the memoirs of Olive Penderghast:

 

One Friday night, Rhi slept over at my house. We played the PS3, watched late night TV and Rhi even brought weed. I didn’t smoke any, because I tried some in the past and didn’t like it. So she helped herself. My parents didn’t mind, we all know that they are the most laid back people ever!

 

We got tired at 2.45 so we decided to go to bed. Rhi and I had to share my bed. I was wearing a shirt and shorts, and what was Rhi dressed in?

 

She had on my robe and then disrobed. She stood there stark naked and then got into bed beside me.

 

“Hey! Hey! Dude!” I panicked. “What the hell? You gonna have sex with me?”

 

Then Rhi got on top of me!

 

“Olive……….. I’ve been thinking……,” she began to purr seductively and then laughed. “Dude, I’m yanking your chain!”

 

She got off and then laid beside me.

 

“I always sleep in the nude.”

 

“What about in the winter?” I asked.

 

“Well, I can think of a good way to keep warm,” she answered raising her eyebrows. “Nighty night.”

 

And with that, the crazy nudist fell asleep. Me, I was still wide awake. Whether Rhi was high from the pot or just messing with me is still a mystery.

 

One person I didn’t mind sleeping nude beside me was Todd. I would have fantasies of us in bed together, nude like Adam and Eve.

 

Then I realised something:

 

My little finger was touching Rhi’s butt cheek.

 

I moved my hand away and just dreaded the long night ahead of me. But as luck would have it, I actually fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning at 10.45, I woke to the sound of photographs being taken.

 

I got out of bed and followed the noise downstairs.

 

It was coming from the living room, and to my horror, the naked Rhi was kneeling seductively on the couch whilst my mom was taking pictures of Rhi with the camera.

 

“Honey, open the blinds behind me so that we can get a good light on Rhi’s backside,” my mom suggested to my dad.

 

My dad opened the blinds and my mom took photos like crazy.

 

“Oh very sexy.”

 

Thank Christ that Chip was staying over at his friend’s house.

 

“What the hell is going on?” I asked.

 

“When I woke up, I saw Rhi coming out of the bathroom with this body of hers, I finally had use for this camera at last,” my mom answered.

 

“You should join in, Olive,” said Rhi.

 

“Er…… no thank you,” I replied.

 

“I know Rhi’s parents and their naturism,” my dad began. “And your mother and I were naturists back in the day, but had to stop when………… you know the law. We were thinking about getting you into naturism, but……….”

 

“Y’know, I just realized something,” I interrupted. “I’m still asleep and this is a nightmare.”

 

“More like a wet dream,” cackled Rhi as she gave another sensual pose.

 

“What are you going to do with these pictures?” I asked. “Send them to Playboy?”

 

“No, we're gonna send them to Matilda Barker,” my mom answered.

 

Matilda Barker was our local photographer. She used to be a model in her late teens and even posed nude in art classes and many fashion magazines. She was hot and knew how to look good naked. Now that she was 41, she was looking for up and comers.

 

“Todd has given her photos,” said Rhi.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Todd has sent Matilda Barker nude photos of himself, so that he can be in her new photoshoot,” answered Rhi.

 

“Get outta here,” I replied.

 

“Ask him if you don’t believe me,” said Rhi.

 

“No, I mean literally, get out of here,” I stated. “I’m never sitting on this couch again. Ever!”

 

The mailboy, who was about 16, walked past our window and saw the naked Rhi. He very awkwardly posted the mail through the letterbox and walked away hoping that nobody saw the big bulge sticking out of his pants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I met up with Todd on Monday.

 

“Is it true that you’re doing a nude photoshoot for Matilda Barker?” I asked him.

 

“Yeah,” he answered.

 

“A naked photoshoot?” I asked him.

 

“Yeah,” he answered.

 

“Swear to God?” I asked.

 

“Don’t believe me, ask Matilda,” he suggested. “She’s auditioning girl models for the shoot. I’m posing with the chosen one.”

 

That hit me like a brick.

 

Todd, the man whom I fantasize about, day in and day out, will be posing nude with another girl. And what if they fell in love?

 

I had to do something.

 

“Is it full frontal?” I asked.

 

“No, it’s tastefully done,” answered Todd. “My private parts will be obscured. Like in Austin Powers.”

 

I thought about this for a while.

 

“You thinking about auditioning?” asked Todd.

 

My heart pounded.

 

I couldn’t think of anything to say.

 

“I’ll see you later,” I said as I walked away very fast.

 

 

 

 

Later, I went to Rhi’s house. She had her clothes on, thank God.

 

We talked in her room.

 

“Your mom's friends with Matilda, right?” I asked.

 

“Yep,” answered Rhi.

 

“Well, Todd said that she was auditioning girls for the shoot,” I continued, but I was so nervous just telling her.

 

“Yes?” asked Rhi.

 

“Well, I was thinking……………” I continued, but Goddamn, it was hard to say. “If I can………. You know…………”

 

“You want to pose nude with Todd, but you’re too scared,” said Rhi.

 

Took the words right out of my mouth.

 

“Yeah,” I answered.

 

“You know, _I_ was asked to pose with Todd,” said Rhi. “But I turned it down.”

 

I looked at her, and then she looked at me. We didn’t say anything for a whole minute.

 

“Thanks,” I said.

 

“If you want, I’ll take you to Matilda’s,” said Rhi.

 

I nodded.

 

Then we were on our way.

 

 

 

 

We went to Matilda Barker’s house. It was an average middle class home with hints of richness. Only hints. Massive TV, a gym room, swimming pool, all that cool stuff.

 

We met in Matilda’s living room. She was still beautiful. She is just ageless. She had long brunette hair and really sexy blue eyes.

 

We both said hello and got to know each other over an ice tea. And no, not a Long Island one.

 

“I wanna do the shoot but I am terrified,” I said.

 

“Why?” asked Matilda.

 

“Well……… I don’t know how graphic it’s going to be,” I stammered awkwardly.

 

“Graphic?” asked Matilda.

 

“Well, you did full frontals in the past,” I continued.

 

Matilda laughed.

 

“That was only once in a lifetime. Or my case five. When I did my first nude shoots, they were tastefully done. I want to be a photographer, not a pornographer.”

 

She then pulled out a sketchpad of two very well drawn figures, a nude man and a topless woman wearing pants.

 

“Todd will be nude, but you just be topless,” she said. “You will be wearing leather pants.”

 

Leather pants? Holy shit!

 

“I will do maybe 10 pictures of you and Todd,” said Matilda. “The pictures will be sexy and beautiful.”

 

Then she sat beside me and looked into my face.

 

“My God, you _are_ very beautiful,” she said.

 

“Oh, it’s very kind of you to lie,” I replied.

 

“No, but your eyes, those sexy eyes and that red hair,” said Matilda. “Just pure seduction.”

 

“Errrr….. Thanks?” I said.

 

“I’ll call your parents tonight and get their permission,” said Matilda.

 

 

 

 

 

 

So later that night, my parents got the call and they gave their permission. The shoot was on at 8 O’Clock at her house, that Saturday morning.

 

All week long, I kept thinking about the shoot. I even posed topless in my room and let my hair down.

 

I was excited, yet scared, but confident all at once.

 

Friday night came. I did get a phone call from Rhi saying “You gonna chicken out, chicken shit?”

 

Saturday morning, with only 3 and a half hours of sleep, I was ready.

 

My heart pounded and my palms sweated like crazy. My sweaty hand could barely open the door handle.

 

But I managed to get in.

 

Matilda had a studio outside the house. One of the make up girls brought me over. Inside the studio, it was like they were shooting for a low budget film.

 

There was a sort of tropical paradise like beach. Todd was in a robe and waved at me.

 

“Olive, so good of you to come,” Matilda greeted me. “Would you like to undress?”

 

“In front of everybody,” I asked.

 

“No,” laughed Matilda. “Into your leather pants.”

 

“Kay,” I said as she brought me into a small room.

 

Hanging from a coat hanger were the leather pants of seduction. I undressed nervously and put them on. I was topless and looked at my leather ass. I’m no Kate Beckinsale in Underworld, but the leather ass looked good.

 

I walked out only wearing the leather pants and the robe. Then I was brought over to a makeup table and mirror. Three women worked on my hair and makeup. They bickered a bit as they tried to find the right eye liner, lip stick, etc. Girl stuff. Although I bet they had a great time putting make up to Todd’s chest. The bitches. But no, joking aside, they were nice.

 

After 30 minutes of make up, I was ready to rock. I was brought over to the set.

 

Matilda has had the camera ready.

 

“Now, let's disrobe.”

 

Todd and I took off our robes and two guys took them away.

 

Todd and I looked at each other.

 

There he was.

 

Naked.

 

Just naked.

 

Well, he wore a sock on his…………. Ahem. Me? The make up girls put pasties on my nipples.

 

As the lighting guys tested the lights on us, Todd and I just smiled awkwardly.

 

“Dude……….,” he said.

 

“I know…………,” I replied, giddy A.F.

 

So after 5 minutes, the lighting was sorted. The lights were in a very sexy blue.

 

“Okay guys and pose,” instructed Matilda. “Seduce everybody in the world.”

 

So Todd and I posed into action. He had to stand next to a tree which had a branch that had a leaf at the end of it to cover his……..

 

Me, I had to stand backwards to the camera showing off my sexy leather ass. Then I turned my head and faced the camera, whilst giving it the sexiest look possible, with my red hair on my back and shoulders.

 

Matilda took the photos, about maybe 20 of them.

 

On the outside, I was trying to be the best sex goddess I could be. But on the inside I was like a kid, giddy as Hell and who wouldn’t not sit still for her haircut.

 

After a good 5 minutes, it was time for the next pose.

 

Todd and I had to kneel down. I had to lie on a rock and Todd had to lie on my back as he placed his hand on it. We gave the camera sexy looks.

 

Then it was me kneeling on the fake grass, again showing off my leather ass and giving the camera a sexy look.

 

Next it was Todd standing behind a rock. As he seduced the camera, he kept his beast hidden behind the rock.

 

The really hard rock and Todd both had something in common.

 

Next, I had to lie on top of Todd as he placed his hands on my leather ass.

 

Sexification.

 

Finally, there was the big one. Todd had to stand behind me and place his hands on my breasts.

 

He very slowly and nervously placed his hands on my breasts from behind and asked “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” I said. “You can’t tell, but my nipples are so erect, that my pasties could fly across the room.”

 

I had to then look at Todd seductively as I was his and he was mine.

 

20 pictures later.

 

We were done.

 

“Okay, let’s hear it for our troopers,” said Matilda as she and the makeup and lighting crew applauded.

 

I curtsied and Todd bowed.

 

“I never want to put my clothes on ever again,” said Todd.

 

Oh, if only he meant it.

 

We dressed and then went home.

 

 

 

 

A week or two later, Matilda’s pictures were in the magazine “All Natural.”

 

Rhi came over to my house to see them. Or maybe she just arrived that day, just to criticize my body and piss me off.

 

Me, Rhi and my parents opened the magazine. My heart pounded as we went past page after page and then…………. There they were.

 

Me and Todd.

 

Naked.

 

In blue lighting.

 

And boy, did the pictures look cool!

 

For the first time in my life, I felt really beautiful as I looked at them.

 

“Darling, you’re stunning,” said my mom.

 

“C’mere,” said Rhi as she hugged me.

 

I was in tears of joy.

 

Then smart assed Rhi whispered to me "You do know that teenage boys will look at these pictures and they'll jerk...........ow!"

 

She gave a slight howl as I twisted one of her nipples.

 

I don’t mean to be a narcissist, but I looked very cool and sexy in the pictures. And it was all thanks to Matilda.

 

That chick will be going places, just you wait.

 

I phoned Todd about the photos. He said he liked them and thought I was cool and sexy in them.

 

“Shame you never kept the leather pants,” he said.

 

“I could always buy some and do a reenactment of those photos,” I said.

 

Will I ever do a photo shoot like that again?

 

Well, only if Todd was involved.

 

Who knows?

 

THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
